Superstition
by TrixyLupin
Summary: Ali is in love with a Marauder, but how can she get him to notice her? With the ability to see scenes from the future and present, what will she uncover? I suck at doing summaries, rated PG13 for language. NO SLASH! Just a lil crappy story I came up with.
1. Crush

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any hp stuff except my little 3 characters Alison, Chris and Alan. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this fanfiction, I would be shopping in London. I'm just a 15 yr old fangirl with a bit too much time on her hands.  
  
July 29, 1976  
  
I cannot stand another day at this house. Mom has gone mad because of Siri's disappearance. I have to admit, I feel quite happy for him, wherever he may be, but it is positively dreadful here without him. I plan to kick his ass for leaving me here with Regulus and Mom. Regulus is so damn boring, all the time. He can recite mother's 'you-should-be-happy-to-belong- to-the-black-family' speech, as much as he's told me. Anyway, those friends of Siri's dropped by today. Of course, that hottie Remus talked to me and almost made me piss my pants. I think I let out a whole word before closing the door in his face. Just wait, I won't be that shy in September.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Platform had never looked so beautiful to Alison. Being away from that house was like heaven. Leaving Regulus in the dust, she headed towards the train. She decided to try to find her brother. She finally came to the compartment with the Marauders. With out asking, she walked right in and plopped herself down right beside Siri. She punched him on the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Siri winced, rubbing the red spot on his arm.  
  
"For leaving me there with Regulus and Mum!" Alison said. Sirius laughed.  
  
"How is dear old Mum?"  
  
"She's off the damn scale! I'm staying with you next holiday." Alison leaned on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Alison." James said. "You and Padfoot should write books, they'd sell a lot. You could title it "In the life of The Black Family: An inside view". Yep, would sell right up there with the Prophet, I bet."  
  
"Oh, shut up James!" Alison exclaimed. "Hi Peter."  
  
"And what about me?" Remus asked, feeling a bit excluded.  
  
"What about you?" Alison said sarcastically. "Hi, Remus."  
  
"So, should we plan our attack against the Slytherins now or later?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Now, because if I have to hear another chapter in the book I might scream." James said, smiling at Sirius and Alison.  
  
"James, I mean it, if you don't stop with your so called humor, I will tell a certain redhead all your secrets." Alison said. "Wha--? Who are you talking about? If you're talking about Evans you might as well forget it because I don't like her." James said in one breath.  
  
"Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire." Sirius teased.  
  
"I AM NOT LYING!"  
  
"Sure, Prongs, we believe you, just like we believe Sybil's predictions." Remus said, snickering.  
  
"I swear." James said, getting red in the face.  
  
"What?" Sirius laughed. Alison got up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm going to find Chris and Alan, I'll see you guys later." She said.  
  
"Should I know these people?" Sirius asked curiously. Alison thought for a moment.  
  
"Hmmmm. I dunno." She disappeared. Sirius was getting ready to follow her when Peter stopped him.  
  
"Are you always so protective of her? Just give it a rest, let her have her space."  
  
"And chapter 22 begins the next forty chapters of 'how to be protective of a --------'" James smirked.  
  
"Redhead." Sirius said. James shut up. 


	2. I officially step away

Titou- It just means he's really cute. Which he is.:D ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Chris, scoot over. I can't possibly sit in a seat with all of Alan's stuff on it." Alison said, sitting beside a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked at Alan, who was taking a nap in the corner, all his books and stuff spread across the seat. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Obviously writing McGonagall's summer report. I don't expect I'll ever get it done." Chris sighed.  
  
"Hey look, you're almost done. Just, write bigger, or something. Can I borrow a piece of parchment?" Alison asked. Chris gave her a scrap and she balled it up. She then threw it at Alan, yelling at him while she did.  
  
"Get your ass up!" She yelled. Alan sat up and wiped his face.  
  
"Damn, Ali, have a bit of decency will ya?" Alan complained.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted you participating." Alison said innocently. "Ok, what are we talking about?"  
  
"Sleep and homework." Chris said tiredly.  
  
"Ah, ya'll are as much fun as those wacky 6th years." Ali said sarcastically.  
  
"Nooooooo! Not the Marauder conversation again!" Alan yelled. He sat up and grabbed Ali's hand. "Okay, no matter how much you like Lupin, you mustn't revolve your world around him, okay? Just get over it." Chris snickered.  
  
"I won't stop until he likes me." Alison said stubbornly. "Never."  
  
"Oh, what a wonderful time Lupin has ahead of him." Chris said as Alan sighed.  
  
"You're the most stubborn girl I know." Alan said, going back to his corner.  
  
"Yeah? Well get over it. I'm staying this way. I can't help I was raised that way." Alison smirked.  
  
"Done. Naptime." Chris said. He put his stuff down and got in his corner.  
  
"Did you all get any sleep over the holiday?" Ali said to the two boys. They both shook their heads. Ali sighed and got in her corner. "I guess a nap isn't so bad...."  
  
-----------At Hogwarts--------  
  
"Eh, we need to practice, I think. Just looking at it won't help a thing."  
  
"Yeah, but where? Not in the common room."  
  
"That would be embarrassing."  
  
"I don't even want to touch it, it's just that."  
  
"Shiny? Ah, yes, but you're good at your skill." Alison, Chris and Alan looked at a shiny new red and black guitar in its case.  
  
"Okay, so we'll go practice in the Room of the Requirement." Chris suggested.  
  
"Have you forgotten about McGonagall's curfew? 10:00. And it is now 11:00. The only way is.." Alan trailed off, looking at Alison, who was now grinning. She turned towards the boy's dormitories.  
  
"Ali! You just can't go storming into the boy's dormitories! It's improper!" Chris shouted. Ali ignored him.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat in a circle. James, whose back was to the door, was in the middle of a particularly boring speech. Alison tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"James, may I borrow your cloak?" Alison asked sweetly.  
  
"My cloak? Hell no!" James said.  
  
"Oh come on Jamesie, it's not like I asked you to chop your head off. I won't ruin it; I just need to borrow it for a while."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME JAMESIE!"  
  
"Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie." Alison said.  
  
"Fine, take the damn cloak." He got up and got it out of his trunk. "I want it back in perfect condition, understand?" he said, giving it to her.  
  
"Sure, you need me to sign a contract in blood while I'm at it?" Alison said sarcastically.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a brat?" Remus asked her. Ali just grinned and turned on her heel. James sat back down, furious. Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughed at him.  
  
"What do you find funny?" James asked.  
  
"So funny!" Peter said.  
  
"She can get anything out of you, mate," Sirius said, "and you are so blind! I saw it coming!"  
  
"She's kinda cute when she's joking you." Remus said. Sirius swatted at Remus' head.  
  
"Stay away from my sister, or your head will be mine." Sirius said in a serious tone.  
  
"I officially step away." Remus said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
So, how did you like the 2nd chapter? R/R! 


End file.
